My Good Girl
by KylieMarie1998
Summary: Bella Swan and Jason Voorhees were friends before he got killed. Bella left and never came back until her "friends" made her come to get her mind off of Edward. What will Bella do when someone is killing her "friends" one by one? What will she do when she finds out the killer is her first friend?
1. Chapter 1

**(Don't own Twilight or Friday The 13** **th** **)**

CHAPTER ONE

 **Flashback (Bella is nine years old)**

 _Isabella (Bella) Swan walked on the bus for camp. Her mother was making her go. She didn't want to go. Now she is walking on the bus to find a place to sit._

 _She saw a boy sitting by himself._

 _She walked to the seat and asked "Can I sit here?"_

 _He looked at her and she could tell that he is different from everyone else._

 _He looked down because he thinks that she was just messing with him._

 _Bella didn't know what to do. So, she just sat down next to him and he looked at him shocked in his eyes._

" _What is your name?" Bella asked softly._

" _Jason Voorhees" he replied._

" _My name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella" she said with a smile on her face._

 _The boy, Jason, smiled and said "That is a cute name."_

 _Bella started to blush and asked "Thanks. I like the name Jason."_

 _That made Jason blush too._

" _How old are you, Jason?" Bella asked after a while._

" _Ten. You?'_

" _Nine."_

 _Jason smiled and said "I am older than you and taller than you."_

 _Bella crossed her arms and said "I know. That's not fair."_

 _She was pouting now. That made Jason laugh._

 _When they got to the camp (Camp Crystal Lake), Bella was talking with Jason when they were walking around the camp when an older woman walked up to them._

" _Jason. Baby. How was the trip here?" the woman asked Jason._

" _It was great, mom. I made a friend. This is Isabella Swan but she likes to be called Bella" Jason said showing the woman, his mom, Bella._

 _Jason's mom looked at Bella with a smile on her face and said "Hello dear. My name is Pamela Voorhees. I am Jason's mom."_

 _Bella blush and said softly "Hi. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Voorhees."_

" _Please call me 'Pam'" Pam told Bella with a smile still on her face._

" _Oh…I am allow to do that?" Bella asked._

" _Yeah. Why do you ask, dear?" Pam asked her._

" _My mom said always address adults by their last names. My mom is not really a good person. She leaves me home alone all the time. I taught myself to cook because she wouldn't cook anything. I learn to pay the bills too" Bella told Pam._

 _Jason and Pam felt bad for Bella._

" _You don't have to worry about your mother while you are here. Have fun and be a child" Pam said with a smile on her face._

" _I am planning on it. I never had a friend before Jason before because the other kids don't like me for some odd reason" she said sadly looking at the ground._

 _Jason hugged her and said "Don't worry. We are friends now. I don't have friends either."_

 _Bella looked at him with a smile and said "I love being your friend. We will be friends forever. Promise?"_

 _Bella held out her pinky out towards Jason. Jason smiled and put his pinky around Bella's pinky._

" _Promise."_

 **End of Flashback (Bella is eighteen years old now)**

Bella was sitting in the back of Mike's van.

Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Mike, Ben, Eric, and Bella were going to Camp Crystal Lake. Lauren heard it was haunted and people were getting killed there. Plus, she wants to try to get Bella's head off of Edward.

Mike pulled up to the camp and everyone got out. Bella was the last one out.

"Wow. This place is creepy" Jessica said looking around.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked towards the lake and looked at it. She was looking at the lake to notice that someone was watching her.

Bella still remember her first friend.

Jason Voorhees.

His mother was like a second mother to her. She was there when Jason was killed. Bella was the last thing Jason saw. He saw fear in Bella's eyes when the older children were holding her back. Bella saw fear in Jason's eyes when he was drowning.

The person was watching Bella.

"Bella!"

Bella turned around to look at the group of teens.

The person gasped softly.

 _Son. That is your friend. Bella Swan. These teens are bad. Bella is a good girl. She is your good girl_ , he heard his mother's voice.

 _Yes. Bella is my good girl_ , he said in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I see that I have reviews on my story but I can't see them. I don't know why. I see them on my email when I get on review on my story but I can't see it on this site. Message me if you know what is wrong.)**

 **(Don't own Twilight or Friday The 13** **th** **)**

CHAPTER TWO

Bella walked back to her "friends." The only one that really likes Bella is Angela but it seems like that Angela would rather hang out with the other teens instead with Bella. Of course, Angela knew them longer. Maybe that is why Angela would hang out with them instead of Bella.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Mike asked the ground of teens.

"Let's tell scary stories," Eric said sitting on the ground, "It's getting pretty dark out."

Ben and Mike sat next to Eric. Jessica sat next to Mike. Lauren sat next to Jessica. Bella sat next to Lauren. Angela sat next to Bella and Ben. They were in a circle around the fire that Mike and Ben built.

"Okay. Who is up first?" Lauren asked looked at everyone.

"I will go" Mike said before he started the story.

"There is a legend around here at Camp Crystal. It is about a boy name Jason Voorhees. It goes like this… **(I will be changing dates in the real story of Jason Voorhees. The real story will be italic and bold.)**  
 _ **Late in the summer of**_ 1996 _**when a young boy by the name of Jason Voorhees drowned in the murky waters of Crystal Lake due to the carelessness of two camp counselors, who were making love at the time.**_ _  
_ _ **However a year later, June 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **,**_ 1997 _ **, the two camp counselors found murdered. This closed down the camp for many years until June of**_ 2003 _ **, when a man by the name of Steve Christy was preparing to re-open Camp Crystal Lake. However that night him and eight fellow consolers were slain by the hands of Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees. All but one girl died that night, and she succeeded in killing Mrs. Voorhees near the lake where Jason drowned. Legend has it that by the death of his mother Jason was reborn that very night and vowed to take revenge on anyone who dare stepped foot on his camp again.**_ " **(Sorry if the sorry of Jason Voorhees sucks. I really couldn't find a good one.)**

Lauren rolled her eyes and said "That's why it's called a legend."

"What if the legend is true?" Jessica asked.

Bella was thinking to herself. She had a friend named Jason Voorhees when she was nine years old.

"That is not a legend" Bella said standing up.

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean it's not a legend? Yes it is" Lauren said annoyed.

"No it's not."

The teens didn't know that Jason Voorhees was watching them telling them his story. He knew that Bella would remember him and defend him.

"How would you know?" Lauren asked standing up.

"Because I knew a Jason Voorhees when I was nine. I knew that boy in the story. He is real. We were friends before he drown" Bella said angrily.

"If Jason is real, you were friends with a freak like him?" Mike asked Bella.

"Of course she would. She is a freak too. No one likes her and wants to be her friend. I bet she payed Edward to date her" Lauren said angrily and annoyed.

"Lauren!" Angela gasped.

"You know it's true, Angela. You said the same damn thing before we picked Bella up at her place" Jessica said.

Bella looked at Angela with disbelief in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Bella" she said.

Bella shook her head and turned around and ran from them with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to be mean to Bella" Angela said angrily at Lauren.

"Why are you defending her? She always spent her time with the Cullens" Jessica said angrily.

"If Jason is real, he should kill Bella because no one will miss her" Lauren said laughing.

They didn't know that Bella heard them what they were talking about. Bella was getting hurt by what they are saying about her. She don't understand why people hate her. All she is nice to people and they are rude to her.

 _Maybe they are right_ , Bella said in her head.

She walked to the dock and looked at the water. She didn't know that Jason followed her. He was going to kill the teens one-by-one starting with Lauren but not right now because he wanted to know if his Bella was alright.

Bella fell on her knees on the dock and put her head in her hands and cried harder. She miss Jason more than she miss Edward. She just want the one person that was there for her when she had no one. She just want the person that made her smile when other children bullied her. She just want the person to hug her one last time.

She wants Jason Voorhees.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Don't own Twilight or Friday The 13** **th** **)**

CHAPTER THREE

 **(Flashback) (Bella is nine years old)**

 _Bella was looking for Jason because she made something for him. She is happy to be his friends. She never had a friend before. The other children at the camp don't like her because she is always hanging away Jason. Bella doesn't care because Jason is her best friend._

 _Then there is Pam, Jason's mother. Bella thought of her as her own mother because her mother was really never there for her. Pam thought of Bella as her daughter. She loves that Bella always there for her son and always wanting to help her cook in the kitchen. She loves Bella. She knows that Bella will always be part of the family._

 _Bella was walking around until she heard a scream. She dropped what she had in her hands and ran to the scream. She saw that Jason was in the water and she knew that Jason wasn't a great swimmer._

 _She ran to help him but stopped by the older children._

" _Let me go!" she yelled._

" _Why? So you can go save your little freak? I don't think so, cutie pie" the older boy said that was holding her._

" _He is my friend" she cried looking at Jason._

" _Izzy!" Jason yelled before he went under._

 _Jason and Bella had nicknames for each other. 'Jay' was Jason's nickname Bella had for him and 'Izzy' was Bella's nickname Jason had for her._

 _Bella was fighting against the older boy._

" _Let me go!" she yelled while she was crying._

 _The older brother was about to threw her over her shoulder but stopped when they heard an adult yell at them._

" _Let Isabella go!"_

 _They turn around and saw Pam (Jason's mother and cook of the camp)._

" _Mrs. Voorhees, how are you?" the older boy that had Bella in his arms asked Pam._

" _Let Isabella go, Shane" she said angrily._

 _The older boy, Shane, let Bella go and she dropped to the ground screaming in pain. The older children left with Shane._

" _See ya, Bella" he said with a smirk on his face._

 _Pam ran up to Bella and help her up._

" _Bella. Sweetie. Are you okay?" Pam asked with her hands on Bella's shoulder._

 _Bella looked at Pam with tears coming from her eyes._

" _I tried to save him, Pam" Bella cried._

" _Save who?"_

" _Jason."_

" _Where is Jason, Bella?" Pam asked worried about her baby boy._

 _Bella slowly looked at the lake. Pam followed Bella's head and gasped shocked. She made Bella looked at her._

" _I tried to save him. I wanted to save him but Shane grabbed me before I could save him. I swear Pam that I didn't want him to drown" Bella cried._

 _Pam's eyes filled up with tears while she pulled Bella into a hug._

" _I know, Bella. I know you didn't want him to get hurt. I promise that I would anything for my baby boy" she said in Bella's ear looking at the lake._

 _Bella pulled away and said "I made something for Jason. Can I give it to you?"_

 _Pam smiled slightly and said "Yeah."_

 _Bella grabbed Pam's hand and walked to where she dropped the thing she made for Jason. She picked it up and gave it to Pam. Pam grabbed it and looked at it._

 _It was a necklace. There were words on it. The words said 'Jay+Izzy=Best friends forever.' Pam smiled and looked at Bella._

" _I am sure that Jason would have love this. I have busy to take care of, sweetie. Go to your cabin" Pam said to Bella._

 _Bella nodded her head and walked to her cabin and layed down on her bed. She grabbed the bear that Jason made her and cried softly._

" _Jay. I am so sorry" she cried softly._

 **(End of flashback)**

The next morning, Lauren was walking with Jessica in the woods when they saw someone walking in the woods.

"Hey!" Lauren yelled.

"Lauren. I don't think that is a great idea" Jessica said looking at the guy because the guy stopped walking.

"Come on. Are you scared?" Lauren aske Jessica.

Jessica shook her head no.

The guy turn around and looked at the teen girls. They both gasped when they saw the guy with a hockey mask on and a machete in his hand. The girls turn around and started to run back to the camp.

Lauren tripped over something to make her to fall into Jessica. They both fell to the ground and the guy caught up to them. The guy hit Lauren in the head with the machete. He grabbed his weapon and slowly looked at Jessica.

He raise his weapon up and quickly hit Jessica.

Back at the camp, Mike and Ben heard Jessica scream. They looked at each other and looked into the woods.

"Should we check that out?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Jessica is my girlfriend. I have to make sure she is okay" Mike said standing up with Ben.

They walked into the woods to look for Jessica and Lauren.

Angela and Bella were in the cabin sitting on the couch. Bella had a teddy bear in her hands and she was staring at it.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. You are my friend" Angela said regretting what she said to Jessica.

"I don't believe you, Angela."

Angela looked at the bear in Bella's hands and asked "Where did you get that bear?"

"My friend, when I was nine, made this for me. I made something for him but he died before I could gave him what I made him" Bella said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that" Angela said.

Bella was going to say something but there was a knock at the door. Both Angela and Bella stood up and walked to the door. Angela opened the door to see a guy about nineteen- or twenty years old.

"Hello. My name is - Bella, is that you?" the guy asked Bella looking at her.

Bella looked at the guy and notice who he was.

"Shane. It's been eleven years now" she said glaring at him.

He lean against the wall and crossed his arms.

"You are still angry about Jason dying. That was eleven years ago" he said checking Bella out.

 _Damn. Bella got hot over the years_ , Shane said in his head.

"I am confuse. You two know each other?" Angela asked.

Bella sighed annoyed and said "Yes unfortunate."

"How?"

"You know the story at Mike told last night?" Bella asked Angela.

"Yeah."

"It's true."

"You are telling me that you believe that Jason is back and killing people. I can easily kill that freak" Shane said annoyed.

Bella push Shane down the three steps and said angrily "He was not a freak! He was my only friend at the time! You and your little _followers_ had to kill him!"

Shane stood up and looked at Bella. Angela knew she had to go.

"I will go and look for the others" Angela said before she left.

"Come on, Bella. You won't have been bullied if you hang around that freak" Shane said walked up to her.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go" she said angrily.

He just smirked.

"Let like when we were young" he said softly before he started to lean in.

Bella tried to pull around from him but she couldn't.

Shane was about to kiss her when there was a scream. Shane and Bella looked behind him to see a guy with a hockey mask on with a machete in his hands. Angela was dead by his feet.

"Holy shit" Shane said.

The guy was glaring at Shane.

"Let me go" Bella said loudly trying to pull away from Shane.

The guy moved his head because that wasn't the first time he heard Bella say that. He remembers Bella but he wasn't sure if she remembers him.

"Shane. Let me go" Bella cried while she stared at the guy with the hockey mask.

Shane was breathing hard and fast. He threw Bella to the stairs. She hit her head off the stairs and black out. Shane ran but he didn't go far before he got hit in the head with the machete. The guy grabbed the machete and put it in the jeans loop. He walked over to Bella and saw that she had the bear that he made for her. He picked her up and walked to where he was staying.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Don't own Twilight or Friday the 13** **th** **)**

CHAPTER FOUR

Bella woke up with a groan pain. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room. She sat up and looked at the room. She didn't know where she was. She last remember a guy with a hockey mask with a machete and Shane pushed her with her head hitting the stairs and her blacking out.

She then heard the open. She looked and saw the guy with the hockey mask. He walked up to Bella and sat down staring at her. Bella was had herself pushed up against the wall looking at him with fear in her eyes. She doesn't know what he will do with her. She just didn't want him to hurt her.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked him afraid.

He shook his head no and show her that he was holding the bear that Bella had in her hands. She looked at it and grabbed it.

"My friend made this bear for me when I was younger. I made him something but he died before I could give it to him. So, I gave it to his mother but she died and I have no idea where it is now. I just hope that she kept it safe" Bella said with tears forming in her eyes.

The guy tiled his head to the left.

"My friend's name was Jason Voorhees. He was the only true friend I had. I miss him so much" she said with the tears coming down her cheeks.

The guy stood up and left but soon came back with something in his hands. He sat back down on the bed and showed Bella what he had. He had a necklace. On the necklace, it said "Jay+Izzy=Best friends forever." Bella just stared at it. She looked up at the guy and saw his eyes.

"Jason?" she whispered.

He nodded his head yes.

She gasped and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. She cried in his neck.

"I missed you so much, Jay. I thought you were dead" she said pulled away from him looking him in the face.

Jason grabbed paper and wrote on it and showed it to Bella.

' **I am not dead. I am here with you now. I missed you too, Izzy. I always thought of you. What have you been up to?** '

She thought about what she's been up to. Edward came to her mind. She frowned.

She looked away from him and said "You don't want to know."

Jason grabbed her chin softly as he can and had her looked at him.

' **What happen?** '

"I had a boyfriend but him and his family left. He walked me to the woods that was behind my dad's home and broke up with me there. I was stupid enough to follow him when he left me there. I was in the woods alone. I know I shouldn't have followed him but I couldn't help it because I love him. He was my first love. He told me that he didn't love me and that I was just a pet to him and his family. That his family hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. I would be dead now if my friend's friend didn't found me in the woods" Bella said crying.

Jason pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest.

 _Jason. She is your good girl. Make sure that her bad ex-boyfriend doesn't come look for her and try to get her back_ , Jason heard his mother say in his head.

He pulled away and wrote on the paper and showed it to Bella.

' **Don't worry about him. You are here with me and I want to make sure that you will be happy here. I hate to see you upset, Izzy.** '

Bella smiled and said "I will be happy here with you, Jay. I don't want to lose you again."

Jason was smiling under his mask.

 **(Back at Forks)**

Charlie – Bella's father – was worried because his daughter haven't called him. He tried to call her but she wasn't answering her phone. So, he decided to go to Camp Crystal Lake. It was okay with his team. The teens that went with Bella, their parents were coming with Charlie because they were worried about their children too.

 _Couple Days Later_

The pulled up to the camp and saw their children things.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"Where would they been?" Mike's mom asked.

"I don't know" Angela's dad replied.

"Kiddos!" Charlie yelled again.

The adults started to walk around the camp. They kept on walking until Jessica's mom tripped over something that was covered up. She jumped it and scream and fell back away from it. Charlie turned around to see a dead person. It wasn't any dead person. It was Angela.

"Oh my goddess!" Angela's mom cried in her husband's arms.

Charlie looked closely at the body to see how she was killed. Her throat was cut open. He looked up at the other adults and saw they were worried about their children.

"Hello?"

They looked and saw a police officer.

"I am Officer Hunter. Who are you?"

"I am Officer Swan. Charlie Swan. I am a police officer from Forks, Washington. These are: Mr. and Mrs. Weber, Mrs. Stanley, Mrs. Karen Newton and Mr. Newton, Mr. and Mrs. Cheney, Mr. and Mrs. Yorkie, and Mr. and Mrs. Mallory. We are looking for our children. They came here but they never called us to see if they are fine or not" Charlie replied.

"Oh. You mean Isabella Swan, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie, and Laruen Mallory. Yeah. They were here but something bad happen couple days ago" Officer Hunter told them.

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"Well. You are an officer. I can tell. Every time people come to this camp, they end up dead. No one knows why and no one knows who are killing them" he told the adults.

"Why is our daughter still here?" Mrs. Weber cried.

"We are going to take her now. We found Mike's and Ben's body in the woods with Laruen's and Jessica. We are having trouble finding Eric and Isabella. We have no idea if they are still alive or not" Officer Hunter told them.

"So, my daughter might still be alive with Mr. and Mrs. Yorkie's son?" Charlie asked hoping his daughter was still alive.

"Yes."

Then they heard someone yelling "help!" They looked behind them and saw something fell to the ground. The person looked up afraid. It was Eric Yorkie. Mr. and Mrs. Yorkie ran to their son and hugged him tightly. Mrs. Yorkie started to cry. Eric was crying already.

"Son, what happen?" Officer Hunter asked Eric.

Eric looked up at him and said "There was a guy with a hockey mask on with a machete in his hands. He took me. He was going to kill me but I got away from him. He is pissed off now. He was looking for me. I was where he was staying. I saw Bella there. She didn't help me. She wanted to but the guy pushed her into another room. I don't know if she is still alive or not."

Charlie got on the ground and Eric looked at him.

"I wanted to go back to get her, Mr. Swan. I really wanted to but the guy was chasing me and I had to get away. I am so sorry for leaving your daughter" he cried.

"It's okay, son. Can you tell me or point the way the place is?" Charlie asked hoping that his daughter was still alive.

Eric point the way he came.

"I heard Bella call him Jason."

"As Jason Voorhees?" Officer Hunter asked.

Eric nodded his head yes.

"That story? Really?"

"What story?"

"The story of a boy name Jason Voorhees drowning this lake. His mother was killed and now it says that he is out to kill anyone that enters _his_ camp" Officer Hunter replied.

Then there was a scream the direction Eric came from. Charlie knew that scream. It was Bella's scream. He ran into the woods with Officer Hunter following him. The scream stopped but Charlie didn't stop running. He kept on running until he saw his daughter. He stopped and she saw him. He notice that she was crying.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked walking slowly to her.

"I want you to go and get out of here before he gets you too, dad" Bella cried.

"I am not leaving without you" Charlie said when he got to his daughter.

He grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her with him.

"Jason isn't going to like this, dad. He will kill you too" she cried.

"Bells. I know what to do. I want to protect you. I will not allow a killer to keep you hostage. I am going to keep you safe" Charlie said pulling Bella with him.

He stopped when a machete hit the tree by his head. Bella and Charlie looked and saw Jason. Jason was glaring angrily at Charlie. Charlie let Bella's arm go for Officer Hunter to grab her arms. Charlie held his gun towards Jason.

"You will not hold my daughter hostage, you bastard" Charlie said angrily.

Jason just stood there angrily glaring at Charlie.


	5. Author Note

I relies thst I need a beta. I dont really understsnd what a beta really does but I know they look over the stories. I would like a beta. Message me if you want to be one for me.


	6. Chapter 5

**(Don't own Twilight or Friday The 13th)**

CHAPTER FIVE

Officer Hunter was trying to pull Bella away from her father and Jason. Jason saw this and he wasn't going to allow this to happen. He was going to kill whoever will try to take his good girl away from her. He was going to kill the two men in front of him. Bella was trying to get away from officer Hunter but he was strong. He was pulling her away from Charlie and Jason. Charlie was trying to keep Jason from getting Bella again.

"Let my daughter alone, you sick bastard" Charlie said angrily.

Jason pulled a knife out of his jacket and change towards Charlie. They both fell to the ground with Jason trying to stab Charlie. Officer Hunter let Bella's arms and tried to put Jason off Charlie. Jason got off Charlie and cut Officer Hunter's throat. Bella stood there shocked by the scene. She wasn't afraid of Jason. She seem turn on when she watches him kill people and she don't know why.

Charlie stood up and grabbed Bella's arm and ran from the scene. Jason notice this and ran the way Charlie went with Bella. They got back to the camp ground and notice that the other adults were dead. Charlie ran to his car and push Bella in and ran to the driver's seat and got in. He drove away. Fast. He didn't want the killer getting his daughter.

 **(Couple days later)**

Bella walked into the lunch room of the high school after a week she came home. She miss Jason. She wonders what he is doing now. If he is looking for her or not. Bella looked up and saw the Cullens sitting at the table they always sat at. Bella was shocked to see them back.

 _What are they doing back here?_ Bella asked herself in her head.

Edward saw that Bella was walking up to them. He thought she was going to take him back. He loves her still and wants her back. Emmett and Alice wants their sister back. Jasper and Rosalie wants to treat Bella right now.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked them when she got to the table.

She sat down next to Rosalie and Alice. She didn't want to be near Edward right now. She wants him back but at the same time she doesn't want him back. Jason is the reason for this.

"We are back because we miss you and because you are family. We shouldn't have left you behind like we did. Carlisle and Esme miss you too. You are their daughter" Edward said sadly looking at Bella with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh" Bella all could say.

Some boy ran up to Bella and asked "Swan, is it true that Jessica, Lauran, Angela, Mike, and Ben were killed along with their parents? Eric was taking out of school because people were asking the same question."

Bella sighed and said "Yes. It is true."

"What happen, Swan?"

"What will you do if you were taking by the killer and watch him kill people? Will you talk about it or not?" Bella asked angrily to the boy.

"I see your point, Swan."

The boy stood up and left Bella with the Cullens. Bella stood up and walked out of the school to her truck and went home. She left confuse Cullens. When she got home, she walked into her home to see her dad dead with his throat cut open. She turn around to see Jason. Jason put his fingers through her hair. He grabbed her hand and point his fingers to him then to her.

"Jason. Are you saying that you want me to be with you?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Bella?"

They looked at the door and saw Edward. Edward was looking confuse when he saw Jason. Edward saw and smell blood. He saw blood on the guy. He looked and saw Charlie died. Edward grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her behind him while Jason and Edward glared at each other angrily.

"Leave before I make you leave" Edward said angrily.

"Edward! Leave Jason alone! He is my friend!"

Edward looked at Bella worried and confuse. He was worried because Bella just someone that killed her father her friend. He was confuse because Bella knows the killer's name.

"Bella. Love. How do you know him?"

Bella pulled her arm away from Edward and said angrily "Don't you dare call me 'love'! You are the one that left me in the woods heartbroken! You are the one that said that I mean nothing to you! That I was just a pet to you and your family! Why do you think I will take you back after what I been through in the woods that day?!"

Jason was shocked by this. The guy standing in front of him is Bella's ex-boyfriend and now he wants her back. Jason wasn't going to allow this at all. Bella was his good girl and Jason wasn't ready to lose her now or never.


	7. Sorry

Sorry for not updating this story. I am stopping this story. If you want to adopted the story, message me.


	8. Sorry! Coming Back!

**Sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have been thinking and I will be rewriting them. And try to make them better. Any suggestions on what I should do? What should I keep in them? Any new ideas for them.**


End file.
